The present invention relates to an anti-theft device for automobiles and more particularly pertains to simultaneously blocking usage of both a steering wheel and accelerator pedal.
Most anti-theft devices are secured to a steering wheel whereby a would-be-theft would be thwarted in their attempt at stealing the vehicle only momentarily. The thief could simply cut through these devices to facilitate removal of the device. Additionally, these devices do not impede the thief's ability to gain access to the accelerator or the brake pedals. Alternate devices have been disclosed which provide a mechanical interlock between the vehicle steering wheel and the vehicle foot brake pedal. These devices prevent the brake pedal from being depressed. However, there has not been a device that is secured between the steering wheel and the accelerator pedal.
The present invention seeks to provide an anti-theft device which utilizes both the steering wheel and the accelerator pedal to prevent the theft of a motor vehicle.
The use of vehicle anti-theft devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, vehicle anti-theft devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of preventing theft of an automobile are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,133 to Passantino discloses an anti-theft device capable of locking the steering wheel and the brake of a vehicle with an elongated steel member with incorporated hooks and secured by a pair of padlocks. U.S. Pat. No. 4,432,432 to Martin discloses the use of a bumper jack to secure the brake pedal and steering wheel of an automotive vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,172 to Farrow discloses an extendible yoke used as part of an anti-theft system for locking a vehicle's steering wheel to a brake pedal. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 365,269 to Valles discloses an ornamental anti-theft device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an anti-theft device for automobiles for simultaneously blocking usage of both a steering wheel and accelerator pedal.
In this respect, the anti-theft device for automobiles according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of simultaneously blocking usage of both a steering wheel and accelerator pedal.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved anti-theft device for automobiles which can be used for simultaneously blocking usage of both a steering wheel and accelerator pedal. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.